I See Fire
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Bilbo is but a simple burglar tasked with an impossible task, retrieve the Arkenstone from the gold filled dragon lair. Smaug, has been guarding it for years, eons. When the dragon gives the Arkenstone to Bilbo willingly questions are asked, morals come into play and a second unexpected journey begins. Inspiration from the book as well as the Silmarillion.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo crept into the cavernous hall of Dale, surrounding him were piles upon piles of gold, numerous and endless like the stars in the sky. The hobbit was confused as to how he was supposed to find the Arkenstone, which at first seemed easy, was something that now seemed impossible.

Bilbo approached a large pile, on top of this he found the Arkenstone, it was almost a miracle. He began to climb and as he climbed he thought about what would happen when he returned with it, if he would praised for his brave deed, if Thorin would give what was promised to him, if the dwarf would kill him out of jealousy for even touching the stone. Such thoughts crept into his mind, some of them he welcomed, others he did not.

"What are you doing?" a voice, deep and powerful but not threatening, said through the darkness.

Bilbo stopped and looked around, he listened for any kind of movement, he saw and heard nothing. He continued to climb.

"I see" the voice continued, "You are here for the Arkenstone. Well take it if you must, it has already caused me too much grief. Much like that ring of yours Mr. Baggins...a curse."

Bilbo stopped again, and once again looked around and listened. This time he felt movement, but it was underneath him. The hobbit became fearful, for he knew that this was the dragon that was feared and spoken of in low, hushed voices.

"Please" Bilbo cried into the darkness, not sure where the dragon's head was, "Don't eat me. I am but a humble hobbit. A nobody really."

"Why are you afraid?" the voice continued as the pile underneath Bilbo shifted completely, revealing the dragon underneath it, "Take it I implore you!"

When all the gold was removed from the dragon, Bilbo noticed that he was standing on the dragon's tail. The Arkenstone was several feet above him, jumping would be impossible. The dragon lifted his tail up, enough for Bilbo to reach the stone and pocket it to the best of his ability.

"Are you Smaug the Terrible?" Bilbo asked curiously

The dragon nodded, "That is one of my many names yes" the dragon answered, "Most people call me Smaug, the Bane of their Existence, the Last Scourge of Morgoth, the Ruin of the World...I could go on really."

"Smaug it is then." Bilbo said to himself, he then turned his attention back to the dragon, "My name is-"

"I know who you are" Smaug replied, "Gandalf was very specific. Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire. Never ventured this far before so I'm told, you should be commended. Take what you will, Arkenstone included, I have no need of it. I grow tired of this gold."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo exclaimed, "You know Gandalf?"

Smaug nodded and moved towards the stairs where Bilbo had come, Bilbo got off of Smaug and turned back towards the dragon.

"All of us do" Smaug answered, "Well...all of us used to."

Bilbo said nothing, allowing for Smaug to continue

"We were originally created by Morgoth, the Dark Lord. Prideful by nature and lustful only for ourselves, companionship was never for love, only serving as means to certain ends. I still remember when there were hundreds of us. Better days long gone."

Smaug pointed to his chest, specifically the mark that the Black Arrow had hit.

"My one weakness, the Black Arrows...Ever since that day I have sat here, in this tomb, reflecting on my past and slowly burning in my hatred of the dwarves and the Men and the Elves, for killing everyone that I've ever known."

Bilbo looked around nervously and then back at Smaug, he was getting uncomfortable.

"What happened to them?" Bilbo asked, "Surely there must be some of your kind left."

Smaug shook his head and gave a deep sigh, "I've lost hope long ago Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo laughed a bit, "As long as we're on a first name basis, please...call me Bilbo."

Smaug took note of Bilbo's name, he would remember it. Bilbo had many questions drilling inside his brain. Smaug, as if he could read Bilbo's mind, answered all of Bilbo's questions.

"Long ago, when the world was young, Mithrandir came to me and my brothers. He knew that we were planning a rebellion against Morgoth and Sauron. That was when I first came to know your wizard friend. Many a battles were fought, all of them lost. Those who survived fled to the northern border lands."

Bilbo was captivated by Smaug's storytelling ability, he was even better than most hobbits, who were masters at the art. It seems that Bilbo had a lot to learn.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bilbo asked, "That all of this...All of it, was set up?"

Smaug shrugged, or at least gave the dragon equivalent of shrugging.

"Everything down to the last detail, expect Thorin's obsession with reviving a dead kingdom. Be wary of him Bilbo. I fear for his sanity."

Bilbo long suspected Thorin's insanity, but hearing it from Smaug, who had been underneath this pile of gold for ages upon ages, who knew Gandalf personally and also of the Ring, solidified this fact. Bilbo was also wary of Smaug himself, for he was not sure how much he could trust him. It could've been that Smaug was only playing on the pleasantries to get Bilbo lower his guard upon which Smaug would eat him and his friends. At the same time, Bilbo felt pity for the dragon, for if it was true that he was the last of his kind, than Bilbo found it only natural that he felt the urge to help him, by either giving him a mercy killing or journeying across the land to search, the more he thought about it, the more the second option seemed more favorable.

"Smaug" Bilbo said nervously, "Have you ever thought about finding them? The others?"

Smaug smiled a bit, but it was an uncomfortable, unsettling smile. One that spoke of uncertainty and doubt and yet had a gleam of hope laden deep within.

"I have considered it" Smaug answered, "But it is hopeless. For even I do manage to find my brothers, there would no females. The race would die; we would fade into history, known only for destruction and malice, as we rightfully should. Let us die Bilbo, let me die. It is better this way."

Bilbo refused to accept it, "Surely there must be some females left? They can't all be gone."

Smaug shook his head, "They most certainly can and they most certainly are. It's over Bilbo. There is only one way that this story can end. It ends in fire, it ends with my death. It is the way that it has to be."

Bilbo still held his ground, "I don't believe you Smaug. I have hope for you. You've been in here for too long, you need something, something that cannot be bought with all the gold in this room."

Smaug laughed, "Do you know how much gold is here?" he answered rhetorically, "Enough to rebuild Dale three times over and for them to be prosperous for 1,000 years on this gold alone, I have guarded it, I have kept it here, waiting for someone to take it from me. This gold, Master Bilbo, all of it, I give to you. And yes it is true, I do need something, but it is impossible, for there is no one left who is able to even consider loving one such as me."

Bilbo was about to speak again, when Smaug stopped him

"You have what you came for." Smaug said sadly, "You best leave. When you are ready, come back here and claim your gold. On my honor, until my very last breath, I shall keep here for you."

Bilbo nodded and hurried down the corridor, Smaug called after him one last time

"Bilbo!" he yelled, "Say none of this to Thorin. Not a word. It shall be the end of me and the end of you if you do. The end of everything...and thank you, should we meet again, I will remember this and spare you."

Bilbo headed down the corridor and out to the cliff face where Thorin and the rest of the party were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have it?" Thorin asked eagerly

Bilbo nodded; "Yes" he said matching Thorin's eagerness, "Here it is. The Arkenstone."

Bilbo pulled the stone from his pocket and presented it to Thorin, who upon seeing it wept tears of joy. The others were amazed, for they did not think that it could be done, let alone by a hobbit.

"The courage of hobbits" Balin exclaimed, "Never ceases to amaze me. You Bilbo Baggins are the bravest hobbit that the world has ever known."

Thorin laughed hysterically, for the thing that he had longed for, the thing which would make him great was finally his. He could now rebuild what he had lost.

"What about the dragon?" Thorin asked curiously

Bilbo laughed nervously, "What dragon?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo as if he were insane, blind and stupid.

"What dragon!" Thorin screamed, "Smaug you idiot, the one who's been guarding the gold for centuries. The one who lay waste to Dale, who killed thousands of dwarves, who struck terror in the hearts of men- _That _dragon, what happened to it?"

"Him" Bilbo corrected, "What happened to him. Not it. Him-"

Thorin raised his eyebrows curiously at Bilbo, for his phrasing was off, as if he were stalling.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Thorin said suspiciously, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Bilbo answered confidently, "Grammar is very important to hobbits. It's kind of a thing with me. Smaug the dragon is a male and thus should be spoken as He, Him, His, or by his name. Never It. It's easy once you-"

Thorin drew his sword and brought it at Bilbo's neck, Bilbo did not flinch, instead he slowly reached for Sting, his hand rested on the hilt of the blade.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Thorin screamed, "What do you know? Did you speak with it?"

Bilbo nodded, for he would not lie, at least not yet. Sting was already out of its sheathe by this point.

"Well?" Thorin pressed as he drew the blade closer, "Speak damn you! While I still have my patience!"

"Thorin" Balin started to say

Thorin turned sharply towards Balin, cutting Bilbo's neck in the process. It was not deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to cause Bilbo to fall to the ground, drop Sting and scream in pain.

Balin immediately rushed to Bilbo's side, at the same time a deep bellow could be heard from inside the mountain. Thorin looked towards the entrance to the hall and motioned the others to follow him, they did so. Balin looked after them and tended to Bilbo's wounds.

"Smaug" Bilbo said weakly, "He's not who we think he is Balin."

Balin raised his eyebrows curiously, "What do you mean? You spoke with it?"

Bilbo nodded, he wanted to correct Balin's grammar, but decided against it.

"Aye" Bilbo answered as Balin put some light pressure on Bilbo's neck, "I did...He's lonely Balin, he's not looking to destroy and if he is it's only because he's angry...he misses his people, who he claims are dead."

Balin shook his head, he didn't know what to think, he said nothing allowing for Bilbo to continue.

"But I don't think so, some of them are still alive, I know it. For why would the Valar want anyone to walk this world alone?"

Balin had no answer to this, at least not a direct one. Balin then healed Bilbo's injury to the best of his ability and helped him stand.

"Bilbo" a voice called from inside the Mountain, "Bilbo!"

It was Smaug. Bilbo, without so much as a second thought, ran through the entryway, Balin followed close behind, bringing Sting with him.

Balin caught up with Bilbo as soon as the hobbit entered the hall. Balin threw Bilbo his sword, which Bilbo caught and ran down to the hall floor. Balin stayed where he was, watching the events unfold and recording them as they happened.

Smaug was cornered around the King's Throne. Thorin and the others had their weapons drawn and their eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Come on now" Smaug said trying to reason with them, "Is there a need for such violence? I already gave you want you wanted, now please leave me alone!"

Thorin shook his head, "No" he sneered, "You're a monster, you've killed thousands of my people, terrorized our lands for too long. You think I'm just going to let you fly out of here? No. It's either you or me Smaug, this ends today!"

Bilbo rushed ahead and stood in the middle of the circle

"Stop you fools!" Bilbo cried, his sword swinging wildly, not knowing what it is he should do, "Are you so blind in your hatred that you cannot see? Smaug is not who we thought!"

"He's gotten to you hasn't he?" Thorin replied, "He's used his twisted words and his sliver tongue against you. Made you believe that he was the victim? Well what about us, what about Dale?"

Bilbo huffed scolding Thorin in the process, "That was ages ago Thorin! Ages! He wasn't taking it out on you anyway; he was taking it out on your people. The Dwarves, the Men, the Elves, killed his kind. If anything you are the ones to blame. You think yourselves noble? No, you are blinded by greed and fear, afraid to know that the true monsters, the true defilers of the Lonely Mountain, are yourselves."

Smaug sighed, for he was not about to let Bilbo take the fall for him, Bilbo was too good for that. Smaug stepped in.

"Mithrandir" Smaug exclaimed, "Gandalf. I know him Thorin, as do you. Let him decide who is worthy to be King of this Mountain."

In that moment Gandalf appeared, he was standing on a pile of gold, his staff was longer than usual, his beard, which was mostly grey with some white mixed in, was also long, it almost reached the floor. Gandalf, as he walked, leaned heavily on his staff for balance, Smaug, as a sign of helpfulness and to gain some extra points with the dwarves, moved his tail around to the other side of the room and gently pushed Gandalf down the pile. Gandalf nodded towards Smaug, who smiled back.

"Smaug" Gandalf said in greeting," So good to see you again. Still brooding the dark catacombs of this forsaken place I see."

Smaug laughed, "I'm trying to change that Mithrandir" he answered, "But first might you help me with something?"

Gandalf looked around and immediately fell upon Thorin and the dwarves, Balin, at this point was also on the main floor, for he wanted to see this up close and personal.

"Ah" Gandalf said aloud, "So it has come to this."

Thorin turned towards Gandalf, his sword pointing at Gandalf's neck, Gandalf nonchalantly moved Thorin's blade aside with his staff.

"Mind explaining a few things?" Thorin began, "Like why you know this dragon for instance?"

"It is none of your concern" Gandalf answered, "All you need to know is that Smaug is not who you believe him to be. He is a lover, not a fighter."

Thorin laughed in disbelief, "It's a dragon. Incapable of feelings, emotions and sensitivities-"

"He's" Bilbo corrected, "_He's_ a dragon"

Thorin ignored Bilbo, but Gandalf laughed in agreement, "He is right you know" the wizard replied, "Smaug is a He, not an It."

Thorin growled annoyingly, Gandalf continued laughing

"Shut up you old fool" Thorin barked, "It's not funny."

Gandalf slowly composed himself. Smaug, during this, stepped into the conversation.

"I assure you dwarf" Smaug began, "I have emotion. I feel just as much as any of you. Believe it or not I was once in love, but it was not with gold or jewels. Those things can't love you back. That is your flaw Thorin, the flaw of all dwarves. You fail to see the beauty of the world, the beauty that other people can add to it."

Kili and Fili laughed in response.

"So says the dragon that's been asleep under a pile of gold for ages!" Kili exclaimed, "How ironic can you get?"

"Ironic it may be" Smaug answered defensively, "But it does not change the fact that it is true. You can believe me or not, I don't care. But please, listen to me when I tell you, this gold will be your ruin. The greed...almost consumed me."

Smaug turned towards Bilbo

"You saved me Bilbo Baggins. And for that I owe you my life. But instead of servitude, I ask that you accompany me. I am going to find the others-"

"You will do no such thing!" Thorin screamed as he moved towards Smaug, Gandalf stepped between him and the dragon, his staff in front of him as if he were Moses about to part the Red Sea.

"Out of my way Gandalf!" Thorin continued, "Before I cut you down!"

At this Bilbo rushed up to Thorin, raised his sword, gave his best jump and slashed Thorin's face, on the way down Bilbo grabbed the Arkenstone from Thorin's pocket and landed on the other side of the room.

Kili and Fili rushed towards Bilbo to get him a helping hand, but before they could Thorin pulled his bow and struck them down, one after the other. Bilbo, Balin, Smaug, Gandalf and the others looked on in horror.

"You're mad!" Gandalf exclaimed

"Mad?" Thorin replied, "No. You are mad, mad for not letting me kill this dragon."

"Who's stopping you?" Smaug asked daringly, "If you want to kill me, go ahead- kill me. Let's see how far you get without any legs you son of a bitch!"

Thorin ran towards Smaug, before he could even make a move towards him Gandalf slammed his staff on the ground, creating a blast that pushed everyone in a thirty foot radius, including Smaug, back fifty feet. Thorin tried again, but this time he was stopped by Bilbo, who landed near him and was holding on to his legs for dear life.

"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed, "You're not well! Stop this madness right now!"

Thorin laughed, it was hard and disgusting, "Never!" the dwarf screamed, "I will not rest until that dragon is dead."

"Then prepare to become an insomniac Thorin" Bilbo declared, "Because Smaug is under my protection and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him die!"

Bilbo put on the Ring and disappeared.

Gandalf, who at this point was already on Smaug's back, saw Bilbo disappear and knew immediately what had caused it. Smaug, who at first didn't want to believe that it was possible, now had his suspicions confirmed as well. Both of them silently agreed to convince Bilbo to destroy it, even if they had to force him to give it up.

Bilbo appeared next to Smaug, who leaned his head down just enough to wear Bilbo could mount him. Once that was done Smaug headed for the nearest exit, Thorin rushed forward for a final time, but was blindsided by Smaug's tail on the way, landing the dwarf on the other side of the hall in a pile of gold unconscious. Balin and the others only looked on in confusion and disbelief, for now they questioned everything that this journey stood for. After a few moments they turned to bury Fili and Kili, the Arkenstone all but forgotten and now in Bilbo's possession once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pronunciation of names**

**Moa: Mow-a**

**Parthex- Par-TH-ex**

**Talfaux- Tall-fax**

Mordor, the land of Darkness, Sauron's domain, the home of Mount Doom the birthplace of the One Ring and the present destination of Smaug and company...

"Now you know" Gandalf concluded, "The Ring must be destroyed Bilbo, for all of Middle Earth."

Bilbo shook his head in disbelief, for he refused to believe that such a beautiful thing could be of evil or cause it in anyway. Gandalf tried reasoning with him again, but Smaug stepped in.

"If he is too blind" Smaug said sadly, "Then he is already lost to it. Let it be Mithrandir, bury it with him when he goes. What difference does it make if it with him or it is destroyed? Either way, Sauron does not have it."

"The difference?" Gandalf exclaimed with surprise, "The difference Smaug is that with Bilbo it will corrupt him and spread more evil in the world. If it is destroyed then it shall all end before it even begins."

Smaug could not argue with that, but he still had his doubts that Bilbo was ready to give it up. I his mind, it was easier if Bilbo kept the Ring, at least for a short time, then when it was torn away, it would be all the more heartbreaking. It might scar Bilbo more and perhaps cause damage to his mind, but he was willing to take the risk.

Approaching the Black Gate, Smaug shifted his weight so as to hide Gandalf and Bilbo from views of the Orcs and Trolls down below.

"Smaug" the Orc Commander said from the gate, "Been a while hasn't it?"

Smaug nodded but said nothing; the Orc Commander laughed and motioned for the gate to be opened. Smaug landed and folded up his wings, to further shield Gandalf and Bilbo from sight. The Orc Commander raised his hand, stopping Smaug in his tracks.

"What do you want Parthex?" Smaug asked annoyingly, "I've got places to be, people to kill, cattle to eat and a personal journey to undertake."

"What kind of personal journey?" Parthex pressed, "You wouldn't be looking for something would you?"

Smaug hung his head regretfully and gave an answer, "Just a bit of happiness. Surely you can understand can't you?"

Parthex nodded, trying to remember the last time he was happy, he couldn't. He barely remembered what he was before he was an Orc, for they are not natural creatures, twisted by the dark arts of Morgoth and Sauron. Parthex was one of the few who still had a piece of what he used to be, in fact, every member of his company did. They were the Scorned of Mordor, the outcasts, so disgraceful that even Sauron did not want to be in their presence.

"I can understand that" Parthex answered, "Go on your way. Peace be with you brother"

Smaug smiled and brought his head down to Parthex's level; the Orc Commander placed his hand on Smaug's snout and said nothing. Smaug snorted a bit of black smoke, playing with the Orc.

"I know" Smaug whispered to Parthex, "It hurts sometimes. You can barely stand to look at yourself. That is me every day. Do not despair, for if I succeed than you friend, shall be the first among the last."

Parthex smiled smugly, "That's real kind of you Smaug" he said, "Now how about letting your passengers off?"

Smaug froze and straightened himself up. A second later a large chain came round the dragon's neck; Smaug could feel shackles around his ankles and his tail. Parthex ordered Smaug to remain motionless; he did so allowing Parthex to put a muzzle around Smaug's snout and mouth.

Gandalf and Bilbo were led off of Smaug and put in chains; Gandalf telling Bilbo to go along with whatever it was that was going on. Parthex turned to his lieutenant, Moa. Moa, who was a towering figure, had pale white skin and dark green eyes. His jaw was protruding, as if he were part hog. Bilbo stifled a laugh, Gandalf hit the hobbit lightly with his staff, Smaug brushed him with his wing. Bilbo got the message.

"Take the Halfling to the Tower" Parthex commanded, "And when you're done with him, tell Themistocles that Mithrandir has returned. It is time to put our planning to action."

Moa nodded and led Bilbo away, Bilbo was shaking the entire time, he looked back at Gandalf and Smaug. The wizard had a blank expression, while the dragon's eyes were reassuringly bright.

Smaug closed his eyes and let his mind drift, the dragon attempting to delve into the arts that Gandalf had taught him long ago.

"Do not be afraid Bilbo" Smaug said tapping into Bilbo subconscious, "They will not hurt you. Just do as they say and all will be well."

Bilbo had a hard time believing Smaug, for he was still worried about the dragon eating him. Smaug, reading Bilbo's mind, laughed in response.

"You have no fear of me Bilbo!" Smaug continued, "If I wanted to eat you I would've done it at the Mountain. I ask that you trust me."

Smaug left Bilbo's mind, instantly Bilbo became extremely hot, for the fires of Mordor were seeping through the land. Bilbo screamed in pain, Moa ignored this and carefully lead Bilbo through the ash ridden path. Smaug's voice reappeared in Bilbo's mind.

"I can protect you from the fires" Smaug explained, "But only if you let me. Relax Bilbo...relax...have faith; if not in me than in Gandalf, surely he would have done something if you were in danger? Think of Gandalf, think of your friend."

Bilbo breathed in, he coughed as soon as he did so, for the ash had gotten into his lungs.

"Don't breathe the ash!" Smaug warned, "If you do you'll succumb to the flames of this place!"

Bilbo took the advice and moved forward, Moa leading him closer to the Tower and to Mount Doom.

Smaug meanwhile, was to the border of Mordor, near Shelob's lair. Parthex looked up towards Smaug, Smaug kept his gaze downwards, refusing to look at anything expect the ground.

"You're awfully quiet" Parthex said, "Something on your mind?"

Smaug rolled his eyes, for Parthex had apparently forgotten that he had put a muzzle on him. Parthex, seeing this, took it off. Smaug snorted annoyingly.

"Idiot" Smaug scolded, "Of course I was quiet, I had on a muzzle. Hurt like hell, you try talking with one of those things on. See how you like it!"

Parthex laughed, both of them did. Parthex then repeated his question after some time had passed, this time Smaug gave a real answer.

"Do you know what it's like to be the last of your kind?"

Parthex shook his head, "No" he answered, "Do you see how many Orcs are here?"

Smaug lifted his head slightly and saw the numerous Orc camps laden about, in the lower plains, Smaug noticed was an Orc village. This was their destination.

"Well it's extremely lonely" Smaug replied sadly.

"What brings you here anyway?" Parthex asked curiously

"Don't you know?" Smaug continued, "The Halfling bears the Ring of Power, the One Ring. It must be destroyed from the fires from whence it came before more evil casts itself upon the world."

Parthex nodded, "Aye. So it is true. The Halfling is the Bearer after all. Then he is headed in the right direction."

Smaug sighed deeply, for there were many questions that now clouded his mind.

"What of Sauron?" the dragon asked as they neared the village, "Has he awakened yet?"

Parthex shook his head, "No. And believe me that's a good thing. We may be in service to him Smaug, but that doesn't mean that we like it. The only thing that we Orcs, or at least my village, wants is to be left alone and eventually accepted."

Smaug nodded, for he wanted the exact same thing. "I'm looking for the others Parthex" Smaug continued, "the dragons. Bilbo believes that they're alive. I wish I had his optimism!"

"He has spirit" Parthex agreed, "I could tell just by looking at him. What did you say he was?"

"I didn't" Smaug replied, "But he hails from the Shire, a hobbit and if they're all like Bilbo then I'd said that they are the bravest that this world has to offer."

Parthex shrugged, not wanting to argue with Smaug, who could easily eat him at any given moment, break his chains and fly away. Smaug and Parthex continued down the small slope to the Orc village.

Gandalf was led by Talfaux, a shorter Orc with a somewhat cheery disposition. Talfaux, in many ways, was like Gollum, only not murderous, crazy or hundreds of years old. At the moment, Gandalf and Talfaux were heading towards Mount Doom planning to meet Bilbo where Gandalf would force the hobbit to give up the Ring.

"Do you ever shut up?" Gandalf asked, for Talfaux had been talking ever since Gandalf led him away from the Black Gate, a total of twenty minutes.

"Hey don't blame me" Talfaux answered, "I'm only following orders. My job is to keep you safe until you reach Mount Doom. That's it...besides it's been a while since I had fresh company with me."

This made Gandalf uneasy, he silently began preparing an incantation to get himself and Bilbo out of Mordor early should the need arise.

"You do realize that by doing this you betray your master?" Gandalf said, testing Talfaux's loyalty, "Millions will be saved."

Talfaux nodded in agreement, "Exactly Mithrandir. Millions upon billions will be saved from all races, including Orcs."

"You say that as if it's a good thing" Gandalf replied, "The Orcs destroy, they are monsters."

Talfaux stopped and sighed, "That's where you wrong Great Wizard. You see, only some of us are truly evil. The rest are because of Sauron and his influence. Once he is destroyed, the Orcs will be free to make their own choices and personally I've sick of this place, sick of the violence. My people desire peace nothing more."

Gandalf had a difficult time believing him.

Bilbo and Moa reached the Tower. The only thing at the top of it at the moment was two horn-like structures, built for the Eye. Bilbo shuddered at the sight of it, Moa huffed and ushered the hobbit inside.

The inside of the Tower served as a barracks for the Orc Commanders and their concubines. Several private rooms could be seen, the place smelled of sweat, burning flesh and rotting meat, all of these things were major turn on for Orcs. On the right side of the room were tables, at which some of the concubines were sitting, they were mostly human, but a few Elves were seen here and there. Bilbo immediately pitied them for to call them concubines was a drastic understatement, sex slave was more appropriate.

Moa walked past the table, making sure to present himself, showing off his good side to "grantee" himself one of them later. Bilbo gagged in disgust. Smaug's voice crept back into Bilbo's mind.

"Do not judge the Orcs too quickly Bilbo" Smaug begged, "For they do not know any better. Sauron has poisoned their minds, made them believe that such practices are favorable to society. Take no action towards them, for their concubinage has made them ferocious. They will tear you apart if you get too close."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Bilbo asked silently to himself

"I'll tell you about it later" Smaug answered, "Right now you have to stay focused. Do whatever Moa tells you to do without hesitation."

Bilbo nodded and followed Moa up a long staircase leading back to the outside world. Upon looking at Mordor once again, Bilbo had to hold his nose, for the air was worse up here for some reason. Moa turned to Bilbo and then at Mount Doom. Above them were the horn-like spires, they were on the roof of the Tower.

"The Ring must be destroyed Bilbo. It is too dangerous to be kept in the world. You must see that. I have brought you here, so that you may see the horrors of what the Ring has done."

Bilbo huffed in disbelief; his head began to hurt as if he were suffering the worst migraine in the world. Smaug was beating Bilbo's mind, Bilbo finally got the hint and promised himself that he would behave. Smaug let up, but Bilbo could still feel his presence, for the dragon's breathing could be constantly heard inside of the hobbit's mind.

Moa walked over to a palantir that was kept on a small pedestal on the left side of the roof.

"Look into the palantir Bilbo. See the horrors that the Ring has wrought on good men."

Bilbo walked and stared inside of the stone, at first he saw nothing, a black void. Suddenly a bright light appeared, revealing a sunny stream and two hobbit looking creatures fishing in a boat. One of them picks up the Ring from the stream bed, who then shows it to the other. Unexplainably, the second one attacks the first and kills him, taking the ring and running off.

"That was the one now known as Gollum" Moa explained to Bilbo, "The Ring drove him to madness, as you no doubt know."

Bilbo continued staring into the palantir. This time he saw a great battlefield, thousands of people were fighting all over the place at the foot of a great volcano. Bilbo then saw a horrible black figure, in armor that was forged from the darkest reaches of Hell, welding a sword and trashing it about, killing everyone in its path and flying them across the field as if they were ragdolls. On the finger of this black figure is the ring. The next thing that Bilbo sees is the ring getting cut off, by a Man...

"Isildur" Moa continued, "A great king, corrupted by power and blinded by hate. If he had been stronger, perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The palantir went dark. Bilbo stared at it in confusion, waiting for something else to happen. Moa led Bilbo away.

"Don't you see?" Moa exclaimed, "The Ring is an evil, evil thing. It must be destroyed!"

Bilbo pulled out the Ring and gently stroked it, "But-it's...precious."

"No it isn't!" Moa screamed, "Now you're going to throw it in the fires of that damned volcano or I'm going to throw you instead. Now which it is going to be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo fell towards the flames of Mount Doom. He began to pray for forgiveness, for he did not want to die, for there were so many things that he wanted to do, chief among them being to help Smaug in his errand of finding the dragons.

"I'm sorry Smaug" Bilbo cried as he fell, "I've failed you!"

At the same time Gandalf and Talfaux arrived, Moa was standing over the balcony saying nothing.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked

Moa said nothing

"Where is he?" Gandalf repeated, "By the Valar speak damn you!"

Moa pointed towards the fires of Mount Doom. Gandalf and Talfaux stared at him in horror.

"You did what!" Gandalf screamed, "You _threw_ him!"

Moa nodded, "He refused to give it up. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. It was the only thing I could do."

Talfaux drew a sword and pointed it at Moa's neck, "We are the Scorned! We do not follow Sauron's rashness, we are not cruel and malicious beings...We are not the Orcs of Mordor, our allegiances lie with ourselves and to what is right. We have codes!"

Moa nodded and got down on his knees; Talfaux raised his sword and held it there, allowing Moa a moment to breathe.

"Make it quick Talfaux" Moa begged, "Remember. Clean and swift, we give good deaths."

"May the Valar judge you kindly" Talfaux whispered, he then brought his sword to Moa's neck, cutting off his head and letting his body fall into the fire below.

Bilbo was almost at the fire; at best he had ten seconds. Then he heard Smaug's voice.

"Close your eyes Bilbo" Smaug commanded, "Close your eyes and relax."

Bilbo, seeing that there was no time to argue, closed his eyes and let himself go.

Bilbo woke in the Orc village proper. He looked around and saw Gandalf, Talfaux and Parthex standing over him.

"What?" Bilbo said as he shook himself awake, "What happened? Where I am?"

"This is Obeck, the Orc village." Talfaux explained, "The only place where Orcs can be Orcs, free from Sauron's control."

"Now that is certainty. The Ring is destroyed." Gandalf said, taking over for Talfaux, "You are a very lucky hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, a very lucky hobbit indeed."

Bilbo scratched his head in confusion, for he was sure that he was dead. Smaug's wings could be heard overhead, the dragon then landed behind Bilbo.

"I told you that I would protect you from the fire" Smaug declared, "And so I did."

Bilbo turned around to face Smaug. Smaug's scales were completely burned off; all that remained was pinkish red skin. Smaug's eyes however, were burning brighter than ever as if in saving Bilbo he had gained power.

"How did you do it?" Bilbo asked

Smaug breathed in slowly, each breath was a little harder, a little slower. This passed in time.

"Do you know what a mind link is?" Smaug asked curiously

Bilbo shook his head no, for he had absolutely no idea on what a mind link was.

"It is a connection, usually magical and telepathic in nature between two people." Smaug began, "What I did was much stronger. I took hold of your mind you see, made you climb out of the fire and to me. Once that was done...there was no alternative, it was either this or let you die, for I was the only keeping you alive."

Bilbo still had a confused look on his face, for his explanation did not explain how Smaug got the way he was, for the dragon voluntarily left those details out. Whatever it was, it was extremely painful, for Smaug was now coughing violently and wheezing.

"It is a phase" Smaug reassured those who were concerned, "It will pass."

"Good" Gandalf said, "You won't be good to anybody dead Smaug."

The pounding of drums could be heard. Parthex turned to Talfaux, "Gather the village Talfaux" Parthex ordered, "We're leaving."

"But sir" Talfaux started to say before he was cut off

Parthex drew his sword and threw it to Bilbo, who dropped it instantly, being that it was too heavy.

"Their on the war path" Parthex declared, "If we stay here then we all die. Our future is over. I promise you Talfaux, one day when this is all over, we will return and make this land as the Valar intended to be."

Talfaux nodded reluctantly and ran off to round up the village. Themistocles, the village shaman, appeared from his tent, just off to the right of where Parthex was standing. He was carrying a bow on his back with a loaded quiver.

"Parthex" Themistocles said as he walked towards them pulling his bow in anticipation "What's going on?"

"We're leaving Themistocles" Parthex said hurriedly, "We have to get out of here before-"

An arrow whizzed by, hitting Parthex in the shoulder. The drums only continued to get louder as the war party, legions strong, stopped and waited for their moment to strike.

"We have to run while we still can" Parthex yelled, Themistocles looked around, running now would be pointless for the second they did anything the war party would charge and it would all be over.

Smaug coughed again and shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself.

"I can carry your village" Smaug said, "How many are there?"

Parthex did not hesitate to answer, "28 total."

Smaug sighed, "Normally I could do that, but in my current state, I'm afraid that the most I'll be able to carry is 10 and that's including Bilbo and Mithrandir."

Parthex and Themistocles looked at each other worriedly, for there was no point if only eight of them were going to survive. They would rather take their chances and die.

"Is there another way?" they asked in unison

Smaug sighed, "I wish I could say there was Parthex. But no, if you want your people to live, to see Mordor as it was before, than you need to make a decision. Who will go and who will stay?"

Parthex turned to Themistocles, Talfaux returned to them with the villagers in tow, all of them brandishing weapons and what little armor they could muster.

"What is a village without its shaman?" Parthex said as he grimaced from his arrow wound, "Go with them Themistocles. You have my blessing."

Themistocles was about to argue when he heard the drums start again, at best they had five minutes. Themistocles fought back tears and embraced Parthex, but he did not move. Parthex then turned towards the villagers.

"Listen up" Parthex began, "This is the end. Sauron, the Lord of this land is dead. The Orcs who support him are rallying against us, they will take no prisoners. In order for the true Orcs to live, we must make a sacrifice. Every able bodied man and woman must leave now while they can. Men, if you have concubines, they are free. If they truly feel for you, they are your wives. Protect them at all costs. Women, do not feel guilty or sad at this loss. Those of you who wish to remain, to fight and die with me, are welcome to do so. But we as a people must live on."

Talfaux stepped up from the crowd, "Sir" he said to Parthex, "I wish to die with you."

Parthex smiled and shook his head in disagreement, "You are young Talfaux. Young and strong, your loyalty is like none other, but you are needed elsewhere. Go with them."

Talfaux obediently walked toward Smaug, Bilbo and Gandalf were already on the dragon's back, fully prepared to leave.

Two female, a concubine and two males walked towards Smaug. Only two spots remained. Parthex selected a young female for Talfaux, for he believed in equality when it came to such matters. The female, who shall be known as Esmeralda, coincidentally happened to be Parthex's sister and Talfaux's great love to begin with. In a way it was a win-win situation. The eight then got on Smaug's back and positioned themselves as comfortable as possible. Themistocles looked at those who remained and smiled. The drums sounded for a final time, in seconds the charge would commence.

"I guess this is it then" Themistocles said to no one in particular, "May the Valar judge us kindly."

Parthex was confused by Themistocles' words, but before he could say anything, Themistocles pushed Parthex towards Smaug, who swallowed him and took to the air. Parthex, inside of Smaug's mouth was screaming to be let out, but by that time it was too late. The war party charge forward.

Themistocles and the remaining villagers met them with honor and dignity, as Mount Doom erupted once more, bringing on the fires of Hell into the land. Themistocles, surrounded by fire, shot off as many Orcs as he could before he was taken by the flame. With the loss of their leader the villagers surrendered, dropping their weapons and raising their hands, the war party, those that were not killed by the fire or by the villagers, for the damage that Mount Doom brought was significant, lined them up in a firing squad formation. The war party then moved back 150 feet, the villagers executed by a hail of arrows.

Smaug ignored the battle, for if he fought he would surely be killed, especially since he was carrying extra weight. Parthex screamed all the more inside of Smaug's mouth, he banged and trashed against the dragon's tongue, Smaug's insides, meanwhile were beginning to burn, everything on the inside felt like it was melting away in an excoriating pain. Smaug wished that it was because of Parthex, but he knew better.

"This will forever change Middle Earth" Gandalf said as he looked back, "And I don't think for the better."

"Come now Gandalf" Bilbo said rather optimistically, "Have faith, everything will turn out alright. Besides, we've got a mission to see to, isn't that right Smaug?"

Smaug nodded, unable to answer due to Parthex and continued on. Talfaux and the rest of the villagers said nothing, silently mourning their final comrades, especially Themistocles, for without a shaman to lead them, the future of a new Orc race, seemed bleak and impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

With the loss of the Arkenstone Thorin had no choice but to retreat to Lake Town to gather resources and possibly see about tracking Smaug and Bilbo. Balin had tried and failed numerous times to get Thorin to listen to reason, but each attempt only furthered Thorin's resolve.

"What you are saying is treasonous" Thorin kept saying, "Smaug is a monster and monsters need to be destroyed."

Balin, at this, would hang his head and think of a new tactic, but at this point he knew that it was hopeless, for Thorin did not come this far to turn away without Smaug's head hanging over the throne of Dale. The remaining company reached Lake Town, heading for Bard's house. The city at this point had gotten over their rejoicing over the death of the dragon that the dwarves had promised and had resumed their daily activities.

A noise could be heard in the alleyway to their right; Thorin ignored it and continued on his way. Balin and the others stopped and looked down the alleyway.

"Hello?" Balin said curiously, "Is anyone there?"

"Define anyone" a voice answered, "I could be anyone who is dangerous. I could be anyone here, in which case yes I am. But then I am not anyone I am someone, but you do not know if I am someone you can trust or someone to fear. It would be in your best interests perhaps, if you fear me. Easier that way, especially when-"

Balin raised his hand, stopping the voice for a moment.

"Come into the light" Balin continued, curiosity getting the better of him.

The voice let out a sigh, it was heavy and uneasy.

"If I do" it continued, "Promise me that you won't run away."

Balin nodded and towards the others who nodded in agreement. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

It was a wolfhound, half wolf and half hound. The wolfhound was large, as big as a small horse. Its fur was white like the snow, with some black around the eyes, which were an auburn color, almost romantic in nature. At the sight of this creature, Balin and the dwarves stepped back both in awe and in fear.

Balin, in his head, decided to speak for the group, he slowly stepped forward, back in his original position and spoke.

"Who are you?" the dwarf asked

"I am Huan" the wolfhound answered, "Friend of Beren and Luthien, slayer of the Great Beast of the First Age."

"The First Age!" Balin exclaimed, "That-that-that was thousands of years ago! How are you still alive?"

"By the grace of the Valar" Huan replied, "I walk the earth yet again and I shall continue to do so until the End of Days when my Master welcomes me home once more, my mission complete."

Thorin appeared once again, "Come on you lazy bastards!" he screamed, "Let's get-"

Thorin stopped upon seeing Huan; the dwarf drew his sword and rushed forward without so much as speaking or asking what was going on. Huan in response, laughed out of pity and when Thorin was close enough, just as he was about to raise his sword to attack, Huan bit the weapon in two and spat out on the ground. Thorin, who still had forward momentum, ran directly into the wolfhound, who pushed him back and pinned him against the left wall of the alley.

"Only a fool would charge into battle without first surveying his surroundings Oakenshield" Huan said with a slight sneer, "Take a lesson from your friends, patience and civility often reap a better harvest than simply uprooting the crop as soon as it grows."

"I am not a farmer" Thorin screamed, "I am a King!"

Huan shook his head, "If you are a King then where is your crown? Where is your throne? Where are your subjects and where is your brain?"

Thorin said nothing, giving Huan exactly what he wanted.

"You are not a King" Huan continued, "Kings do what is best for their people, not for themselves. Your father would be ashamed; your grandfather would be ashamed. The Valar are ashamed of you Thorin Oakenshield, your rash action has only brought ruin to your company and those around you."

Thorin spat in Huan's face, causing the wolfhound to growl and slowly lose his composure. Huan got off of the dwarf and let him have some space; he then turned towards the others.

"Listen to me" Huan said sternly, "All of you. There is a storm coming. One of that will be the end of everything. Sauron the Dark Lord of Mordor is dead, but his Orcs still follow his banner. They will come in numbers and in full force; we must be ready for them if we are to survive."

"We?" Thorin asked skeptically, "What does that mean?"

Huan rolled his eyes annoyingly, "It means you, your company and me, Mr. Oakenshield. We head for the northern mountains tomorrow, gather what gear you can, what people you can and pray for your souls, you're going to need it after this."

Balin and Thorin looked at each other and then at Huan, hoping to find the wolfhound smiling or eyes gleaming, anything that would give them a hint that this was some sick joke. They found neither.

"Wait a minute" Thorin said, completely confused, "What are you talking about? What's in the northern mountains?"

Huan shook his head, "The dragon kingdom of Arendale. That is our destination. They are the only ones who can stop the Orcs and their onslaught. Without them, the End of Days could very well be tomorrow. That is why we must find them quickly, before it is too late."

Thorin sneered at the thought, "Are you kidding me? Allying myself with beasts that would just as well turn on us? You're mad!"

Huan barred his teeth; he was three seconds away from breaking Thorin's neck.

"You are mad if you think you can stop this alone!" Huan said as he flashed his teeth, "And you're an idiot if you believe that the dragons are here to destroy. They bring balance to the land Oakenshield, without them the world would be chaos, without them Sauron would have killed everything. It is because of their constant vigilance that we have maintained peace in the north."

"What of the Eagles?" Balin asked, "Surely they have done something against-"

Huan cut him off before he could finish.

"The Eagles care as much for the world as a fish does for water. Their only concern is with their own borders and their own people; trust for them is not easily given. That is why Mithrandir, the one you call Gandalf, decided to befriend their Prince. Because of this alliance, the Eagles watch the southern border of Middle Earth. Soon I fear they too will be called into action."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Thorin began, "You're talking of a full scale war?"

Huan nodded, "Standing around talking is getting us nowhere. Go, do as I commanded."

"You never commanded" Thorin quipped

"Well I'm now I'm commanding" Huan replied annoyingly, "Get your people, get your gear and meet me outside the city gates. We leave for the mountains within the hour."

"What happened to tomorrow?" Balin asked equally as annoyed.

Huan huffed, he had no more time for talking but decided to answer Balin anyway for the sake of the others. "I changed my mind. Now get the hell out of here and meet me at that damn gate! Go, I will not ask politely again."

Huan then disappeared once again into the alleyway.

Thorin didn't have much a choice, for he was standing between Huan and the rest of the company, most of whom resented him for the senseless murder of Fili and Kili. Within the hour, the dwarves gathered their weapons, what gold they had between them (as well as what well they could steal and still pay back) and recruited Bard to accompany them. They then waited outside for Huan.

Meanwhile Smaug and his party were coming on the fields of what would be Isengard. At the moment it was nothing more an a simple Entmoot.

"Do you think he knows where the dragons are?" Bilbo asked Gandalf

Gandalf nodded, "Treebeard will know if no one else does. He has eyes and ears in everything."

Smaug landed in the field, letting his passengers off of his back, at the same time he spat out Parthex, who for the past two hours had been inside the dragon's mouth. He was covered in spit and a bit of mucus.

"Sorry about that" Smaug replied as he looked Parthex over, "I think I might be coming down with something."

Parthex wiped himself off and gave Smaug the cold shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on me, Orc" Smaug warned, his voice rising a bit "Is this how you treat your friends? Your family!"

Parthex laughed sarcastically and turned around, "I should be dead" he answered, not sure on which emotion to display, sadness or anger, he went for the middle man and simply did both. "Because of you Smaug, you just had to bring the Ring-bearer to Mount Doom and ruin everything!"

Gandalf huffed, "And how did you expect to take Sauron down? Without the Ring it's impossible. It was the only way, they died so that we could live and be free, can't you see that?"

Talfaux nodded in agreement, "Mithrandir is right" he replied as he moved next to the others, who were gathering what materials they had as the beginnings of an Orc camp formed,"We should grateful for this opportunity."

Talfaux turned towards Bilbo.

"Bilbo, will you be so kind as to help set up the camp? I'm sure with your expertise this will be a lot quicker."

"Expertise?" Bilbo asked, confused to why he, a simple hobbit would be considered an expert at anything. "I'm sorry but I'm not an expert."

Talfaux laughed and shook his head, "Oh please, I've seen your holes in the ground- sturdy, strong, prefect for your kind."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, his curiosity getting the better of him, it was then that he asked the wrong question.

"How do you know that?"

Talfaux stopped and hung his head, the memories of his former life came abruptly and painfully. Smaug stepped in.

"Remember Bilbo" he began, "The Orcs are not natural creatures. They were once Elves, Men, Dwarves and in some cases even Hobbits, twisted by Morgoth and Sauron to serve them until the end of time."

"So why do they remember?" Bilbo asked, "Surely the Dark Lords wiped their memories of their past lives?"

Smaug and Gandalf gave a short laugh.

"Before Morgoth's influence became permanent" Gandalf answered, "Parthex, Talfaux, Moa and Themistocles rounded up their company and those they deemed to be their village. They revolted with the dragons against Morgoth."

"It was a dismal failure" Smaug added, "The Orcs were crushed by Sauron. The dragons fled in numerous directions. That was when I first came here, the Lonely Mountain. Its name is...fitting. I left for some time, during my absence Thorin's people came and began their drilling."

Bilbo stopped him; he didn't want to hear anymore, for now he understood. Smaug attacked Dale because he was protecting his home and from the dwarves' carelessness and apparent lack of disrespect for the mountain, Smaug's rage and hatred for them was born. In a small way Bilbo pitied the dwarves as well, for it wasn't their fault that they were greedy and power hungry; it was their main flaw that came with the ignorance of man. To get his mind off of it, Bilbo decided to help set up camp.

Huan led Thorin's company west, around the Lonely Mountain, their destination leagues beyond. Thorin couldn't help but think this journey as a waste of time, but if there was really was a dragon kingdom in the northern mountains it would present a great opportunity, one that he could not pass up.

Bard was constantly watching Huan, his suspicions of him greater than those that he harbored of Thorin. The Black Arrow rested carefully on his back, connected by a simple strap, Bard didn't know why he carried it with him on this journey, the only he heard was "dragon kingdom" and it set him off with it almost immediately. Bard wondered if perhaps Smaug was in this kingdom or he was the leader or something. Time would only tell.

"You are quiet Oakenshield" Huan said suddenly, "What's the matter? Do I scare you?"

Thorin said nothing. Bard answered for him.

"Why are you here?" he asked skeptically, "And why did you choose to come now of all times?"

Huan laughed and shook his head, "I believe the reason why I am here is obvious Bard. As for choice, well, this wasn't exactly my idea, I would much rather be home with Beren and Luthien."

Bard moved closer to Huan to hear him better, at this he could hear Huan's stomach, it was growling.

"When was the last time you ate?" Bard asked, his concern replacing his skepticism for the moment.

"Four days ago" Huan answered promptly, "It is a pain I must deal with. For only the beasts of wild will serve as substance and in this season it is immoral to hunt."

"Why is that?" Bard pressed

"It's spring Bard" Huan continued, "The Valar respect spring and summer above all seasons, they see them as times of life. Spring in particular, the beginning of life. By the Valar's laws I can only hunt ever four days. When the sun sets in a few hours, I will hunt to my heart's content."

Bard fell silent once more, they continued on their way to the northern mountains.


End file.
